1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to optical sight structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved optical sight enhancing blade arrangement wherein the same is directed for use in an optical sight to enhance light gathering capacity to the optical sight in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical sights of various types have been utilized in the prior art such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,597 to Calder. The Calder patent employs artificial illumination structure to enhance visual observation within the sight arrangement.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a reflective mirror structure circumventing need for artificial illumination. Such artificial illumination is typically not approved in various hunting environments and accordingly the instant invention sets forth a passive reflective structure to enhance illumination through a sight tube and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.